


Miss Havisham's Fancy

by fengirl88



Category: Great Expectations - Charles Dickens
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman with a broken heart is entitled to her sick fancies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Havisham's Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fancy challenge at fan_flashworks.

A woman with a broken heart is entitled to her sick fancies. A rich woman with a broken heart can buy herself puppets and see her sick fancies played out before her. 

He’s only a boy – as Estella says, a common labouring boy – but he’ll do. Estella will beggar him, and torment him, and break his heart. What else are hearts for, but to be broken? What else has she bred Estella for, but to break them?

Under the gaze of all her stopped clocks, amid the cobwebbed ruins of her long-ago wedding breakfast, she sits and watches, savagely content.


End file.
